The present invention relates to improvements in or relating to a self-service terminal (SST), such as an automated teller machine (ATM).
ATMs are public access terminals that provide users with a convenient source of cash and other financial transactions and services. With the advent of surcharging (that is, levying a charge on each cash withdrawal transaction at an ATM for the use of the ATM), ATMs are now installed in retail outlets to provide a revenue stream for the owners of the retail outlets. Typically, a retailer receives a percentage of each surcharge levied on a transaction. In another business model the owner of the ATM (the deployer) receives the entire surcharge.
For a retailer to profit from an ATM, the ATM must perform, on average, a certain number of transactions each day. Once this number has been exceeded, the income from each surcharge represents a profit for the retailer. To maximize the profitability of such an ATM, it is desirable to stimulate as many transactions as possible.